A Warmth Like No Other
by Wandering Letters
Summary: Even someone as cold as Sejuani the Winter's Wrath needs warmth. A woman who treats a Summoner with such kindness can't be all bad right? What if the reason behind her kindness isn't just because she finds him amusing and admirable? A summoner's account of a motherly side of The Winter's Wrath.
1. A Warmth Like No Other

**(A/N): Next on the list is Sejuani! Sejuani has been in my opinion, one of the most underrated champions in the game (it's extremely rare for me to see someone play her when she isn't free for the week).**

**Sejuani also hasn't gotten any love from Riot with any new skins and she doesn't have any that are all that good looking (her original skin is probably the best one to me). I think that Riot should take a look at her and see how they can improve to make her a viable part of the meta (I don't think Sejuani should use mana and she should have a taunt or some kind of CC that actually helps besides her annoying to aim ultimate).**

**Opinions aside, she's really fun to play though it is VERY easy to fail with her.**

**Hope you all enjoy and I apologize if I make her OOC!**

* * *

**A Warmth Like No Other**

"Good work today Sejuani," I said.

She snmiled at me as she dismounted her boar.

"Your timely Flash spells saved me many times so I should be the one complimenting you," she said humbly.

I laughed softly.

"I just made you jump over a few walls; you did all the rest," I said.

She smiled at me.

"Bristle, head back to the room," she said.

The large boar nodded and nuzzled his face against his master's cheek before walking away.

"Obedient boar you got there," I said.  
"I raised him since he was a piglet so we're very close," she said.

I nodded my head as I poured out a cup of hot cocoa and offered it to her. She smiled at me and took it.

"I don't understand why you're so cold Terry," she said.

My heart skipped a beat when she said my real name. We've partnered together for a few months and we were practically brother and sister within the year and a half we've worked together.

"Well you're coming from a place where it's **ALWAYS** cold and I live in Piltover where it's nice and toasty all the time," I said rolling my eyes.

Sejuani looked at me and shrugged.

"I don't understand how you can enjoy such hot weather; the cold is quite nice to me," she said as she sipped the drink.

I smiled.

"Well I'm anaemic so I get cold quite easily," I said.  
"What does that mean?" she asked.

The curious look on her face was positively adorable and I took a mental snapshot to remember this moment.

"My blood cells are smaller than usual so I don't have as much of a capacity for the cold that most others," I explained.

She nodded as she touched my hand.

"You're cold in this room?" she said in disbelief.  
"It's winter...of course I'm cold," I said shaking my head.

Her eyes hovered over mine before she put a hand on my head. Her eyes widened slightly and she smirked.

"You have a fever," she said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"You're burning up actually," she said as she put a hand on my neck.  
"Strange...I don't feel weak or anything," I said.

She rose to her feet.

"Teleport us to your room; you're not leaving it until that fever goes down," she said sternly.

I sighed as I obeyed her. I chanted for a few seconds before I brought us both to my home in Piltover. I spent little time here nowadays due to my much more active participation in the League Of Legends. I sat down as Sejuani reached for a thermometer in my medicine cabinet. She stuck it in my mouth and ordered me to lay down. With a deep sigh, I obeyed her; whenever she was concerned for me, it was much better to simply give up and obey her or else I'd risk pissing her off.

"You've got a 102 fever Terry...what the heck happened to you?" she asked.  
"I honestly have no idea; I don't feel unhealthy at all," I replied.

She looked at me and sat beside me. Her eyes then widened.

"I think...it was because I made you stay with me in Frejord when Bristle got sick," she said.  
"How can staying in cold weather give me an unexplained fever?" I asked.  
"You're getting pneumonia," she said.

She leaned close to me and examined my eyes and skin.

"It starts with a fever, then comes the coughing, sneezing and weakness," she said.

I sighed in annoyance; she was right.

"Teleport us to my home; I have everything you could possibly imagine to help you get over this," she said.

I reluctantly shoved some clothes in my bag, knowing it was utterly pointless to try and argue with her. After gathering my things, I felt my body get significantly weaker and she was already there to help me once I collapsed.

"I knew it," she said.

I muttered the teleportation spell but unfortunately, I didn't have the strength to teleport us all the way to her home and we were instantly thrust into a forest in the blistering cold.

"Looks like you were too weak to get us all the way there," she said.  
"I'm sorry Sej..." I said.

She smiled and slung one of my arms over her shoulder.

"Lucky for you we aren't even 5 minutes away from my home so let's get moving before you freeze to death," she said.

I sighed as she walked us both towards her small house in the middle of the forest. Despite the fever causing me to slowly drift off, I watched her determined face as she carried me. Over the short two years I've spent with the League, she and I grew close. I didn't intend to get so involved with the League due to my anti-social lifestyle but she encouraged me to be open. I didn't befriend so easily at first due to her being so focused on her battles but eventually, she warmed up to me.

"Lay here while I make the remedy," she said.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't even realize we had arrived and went inside. She lowered me into her bed and threw a blanket over me. After she was satisfied, she disappeared into the what I presumed to be the kitchen. I fought the sleep being brought on by my weakened body but it was futile as everything went black.

* * *

**A While Later**

"Terry?" said Sejuani.

I shook the sleep from my brain as I looked up to see her holding a small tray. She changed out of her usual attire and now had her white hair let out rather than pinned up inside of her helmet. She wore the fur equivalents of a tanktop and shorts.

"The remedy is ready...I'm sorry it took so long; I didn't have one of the ingredients so I had to run out and get it," she said as she handed the mug from the tray.

I looked to the clock to see that I was asleep for an hour. I took a whiff of the liquid in the mug. I was horrified at it's stench but I made sure to hide it.

"What exactly is this?" I asked.  
"Homemade remedy for any real cold; knocks out whatever's got you under the weather," she replied.

She sat beside me and looked at me with a smile on her face. I reluctantly looked down at the liquid before swallowing some air. I knew it would break her heart to refuse it after she prepared it with her own to hands. I shut my eyes tightly and drank the hot liquid quickly, not caring that it was still nearly boiling hot. I breathed out a hot breath as I put the mug in the tray. It didn't taste bad at all but the scent alone was enough to turn any head away from it.

"Good! Now eat this and you'll have one more mug of that," she said.

I looked at the plate to see a large bowl of soup. I sniffed it and once again, scent turned me off from it. She noticed my face.

"It doesn't taste as bad as it smells trust me; when my mother used to feed it to me I did the same thing," she said laughing nervously.

I didn't move to pick up the bowl.

"Don't make me feed it to you Terry," she said.

I snickered in the inside.

"Please feed it to me?" I requested.

I gave her my signature smile and after a few seconds, she surrendered.

"How can I refuse a smile like that...come here you big baby," she said rolling her eyes.

I sealed my nose from the scent as she fed me the soup spoonful by spoonful. Unfortunately, she didn't know that I disliked fish and after about half the bowl was done, I stopped.

"What kind of fish is this?" I asked.  
"Frejord Kananji Salmon," she replied.

That fish was worth a lot in the markets of Piltover.

"It was what I went out to get; the fish is extremely nutritious and a lot of villages around here feed it to their children to promote strength and endurance," she explained.

She filled the spoon again.

"It also flushes your immune system and fortifies it which is why you're eating all of it," she said sternly.

I sighed as she fed me the rest of the bowl. I let out a warm breath from the hot soup.

"You'll feel better in the morning," she said.  
"Thanks Sej, I don't know what I'd do without you," I said.

She smiled at me. I noticed what seemed to be a piece of a vegetable in her hair.

"You've got something there," I said.

I reached up and removed it before showing it to her. She blushed.

"Must've diced those herbs a bit too hard," she said with a laugh.

She handed me the second mug.

"Drink it," she said.

I took it from her without question and drank all of it, once again making sure that rancid smell didn't reach my nostrils. My body felt like it began to regain some of it's strength as I rose to my feet. She looked at me with concern but I raised a hand; she knew that I disliked being helpless and that I'd rather try things myself before asking for help. I found I was able to walk again.

"Care to show me where your bathroom is?" I asked.

She nodded and led me to a door once I picked up my clothes. She handed me a towel and a washcloth.

"When I'm finished...I want to talk to you about something important," I said.  
"Alright," she said with a nod.

I entered the room and examined it. Sej wasn't really big on the whole feminine decoration thing. Even in the living room where she chose to place her bed was modestly decorated but with a much more tomboyish feel to it. Even her bathroom felt generic overall and she didn't use feminine scents to wash herself. One thing I loved about her was the fact that she did her own thing rather than to stick to a template.

* * *

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

"Sej?" I said.

She was patiently waiting for me on her bed.

"Sorry I took so long...it's been a while since I've felt water so hot," I said.  
"No problem Terry so what did you want to talk to me about?" she said.

I took a silent breath as I joined her on the bed.

"What did you think of me when we first met?" I asked.

She was silent for a brief moment until she smiled.

"I thought you were going to be a pest to be completely honest...but we ended up becoming best friends," she said.  
"Wow; a summoner doesn't even have to say a word to you and you'll find them annoying?" I asked.  
"I just get feelings in my gut whenever I look at someone and that's the one you gave me," she replied.

I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you want to know that?" she asked.

I mustered my courage as I took a deep breath in an effort to calm my speeding heart.

"Well...I didn't think you would be any trouble at all apart from the fact that you and Thistle would want to handle things your way rather than mine," I said.  
"Without you, there's no way I would be where I am now," she said.

She was the champion I chose almost exclusively and I felt touched by her words because of that. She scooted closer to me.

"That's not why you asked me that," she said.

Now I was getting nervous; of all the people I've ever met, Sejuani was one of the most analytical. It was very difficult to hide ulterior motives from her.

"Tell me the truth Terry...you know I'm not going to judge you," she said.

A sudden burst of courage went through me.

"I don't think I can say the words but there is something I can do," I said.

She looked at me questioningly and I seized the opportunity to lay a gentle kiss on her cheek. At that point, I had never seen her so surprised and speechless.

"I...think I'm starting to fall for you," I said softly.

To say my heart was racing was an understatement. To say that it was rapidly racing also felt like an understatement; I just broke the barrier between friend and something more without even considering how she would take it.

"I know this isn't something that you would expect coming from a guy like me...but I mean it when I say I care deeply for you and you know that it isn't easy for me to admit something like that," I continued.  
"Terry," she interupted.

I nervously met her eyes as she put a hand on mine.

"What took you so long?" she said.

The tone of her voice indicated a slight amount of annoyance but it was contrasted by deep sincerity.

"I've been waiting for you to say that...because I feel the same way about you," she said.

Before I could retort, she planted a gentle kiss on my lips. I kissed back without hesitation. After several seconds, she pulled away but not far.

"When I'm with you...you give me a warmth unlike any other...with you I feel comfortable and I know I can be myself without being judged," she said.

A deep wave of satisfaction surged through me upon hearing that I made her feel so comfortable.

"I've always wanted to tell you how I felt...but I had no idea how to and also how you'd react," she said.

I stopped her with another kiss. She flung her arms around my neck and pushed me into the wall beside the bed as she poked my lips with her tongue. I nervously allowed her in and relished in the feeling I got from feeling the connection between our tongues. Her sturdy but still very attractive body radiated the warmth my body so desperately craved in this freezing wildnerness of Frejord and the fact that it came from her made me crave it even more. My hands eagerly began to explore every inch of her skin and she broke away briefly to let a moan escape her lips. She then held my hands and moved away.

"I...I'm sorry Sej...I didn't mean to..." I said.

She silenced me with another brush of her lips on mine.

"I don't think we should go so far on the first night...as much as I would love to," she said blushing madly.

I nodded in agreement as I rose to my feet.

"I'll get going then," I said.

As I began to reach for my bag, she grabbed my hand.

"Stay...please?" she asked.

I turned and smiled at her before I doused the lights and rejoined her on the bed.

"I feel...really cold," she said.  
"That's a blatant lie," I said with a soft laugh.

She blushed and pouted.

"How else am I supposed to ask you to sleep close to me," she said.

I answered her by pulling her close to me and pulling the sheets over us.

"You don't have to ask...you know I'd never leave you alone," I said.

She let out a breath against my chest and snuggled close to me. I kissed her forehead as she drifted off to sleep.

I will never leave her because I'm the warmth she's been seeking for all this time. I'm the warmth to her frozen heart.


	2. Keeping Warm

**(A/N): You all knew this was coming. I told you all that everything would be a lemony two shot or a lemony one shot (cause some of these chicks don't really strike me as the loving type) and here's the lemony conclusion of A Warmth Like No Other!**

**I shall warn you all from now, this lemon isn't like the other two. This is much more lusty in nature and you'll understand why.**

**I once again apologize in advance for any OOCness and without further ado, let the games begin!**

* * *

**Keeping Warm**

"I'm back," I said.

Sejuani turned to me and smiled as she lay a kiss on my forehead.

"How did the tournament go?" she asked.

"Our team finished second," I replied.

"I take it there was no prize?" she asked.

I pretended to look disappointed.

"Well...nothing really...besides a TRIP FOR TWO TO THE PLACIDIUM!" I said as my voice moved from sad to enthusiastic.

"You mean..." she began.

"All expense paid trip to the capital of Ionia, accomodations at The Radiance and 10,000 gold pieces for EACH passenger," I said proudly.

She almost tackled me as she embraced me and giggled excitedly.

"I did it for you," I said in a suddenly serious voice.

She moved her head back and placed her lips on mine. I eagerly grabbed her rear and deepened the kiss.

Half a year passed since that night Sejuani and I confessed to each other. For the first three months, we kept it mild and most importantly, hidden from the League; it was forbidden for Summoners to be intimate with champions. We had to be even more secret because her tribe would never approve of an outsider marrying their queen. After two months, she decided to interchange between her home in Freljord and mine in Piltover; we weren't able to spend a lot of time between her almost full time use by Summoners and my job at a horse farm on the outskirts of Piltover. I had no idea how I was able to balance my life as a Summoner and as a caretaker for horses but it somehow worked for the best. Sej was always understanding about everything and supported my attempt at a normal life; had I not been an outsider, I could live with her in Freljord likely in the lap of royalty. She however didn't mind the simple life and there were even times when she would work with me on the farm. Without Bristle and keeping her helmet off, not many people knew who she was and simply thought of her as a good friend of mine; she didn't look very recognizable in Ionian clothing.

After four months, I managed to get promoted to a trainer though I decided to become a breeder instead. The owner of the farm, Winston Feanny gave me the two horses I raised from their young days as a token of his appreciation. The two horses, Yena and Xilfax stayed on the farm until I managed to buy a larger house with a sizeable yard. I worked hard as a Summoner, competing in at least 500 matches and winning the majority of them and even in tournaments which netted me quite a large amount of gold until finally, I was able to gain ownership of the land around it. I built a stable to house them with Sej's help as well as a few volunteers from her tribe (the ones that actually approved of me). My hard work really paid off when I discovered that Yena was pregnant but at the same time, I had to work even harder to ensure I could take care of the young horses.

For almost two months, I pushed myself to the limit. I slept little, I got home almost always late and I spent even less time with Sej. Then came the birth of two beautiful fillies. My work suddenly seemed worth it when Farah and Cara started to walk their first steps. It all seemed great...until Sej got called home to stay and lead her warriors against a large group of bandits who had been raiding trade routes around Freljord. For the next 42 days, I waited. I waited having absolutely no idea what was happening in Freljord. Sej usually sent Nomak, her pet falcon with messages to keep me informed about her activities but she didn't send a single message.

That was the longest 42 days I had ever experienced; I didn't leave my home once for that month except to get groceries and supplies for the fillies. I had never been so close to losing my sanity.

The first reason that came to me was that she may have been killed in action. Sej was the strongest woman I know but she's still a single person. Between her and Bristle, she was just as vulnerable as any other person and a single well placed arrow could end her. That reason haunted my mind for the entire 42 days she was gone.

The second reason was because I was working so hard that I hardly spent time with her. She was 100% supportive of everything I did but even her kindness can have a limit. The most time I would spend with her was sleeping in her lap whenever I collapsed from exhaustion or breakfast before I left and didn't return until late in the night. She may have seemed fine but deep down she may have grown sick of me.

The third and final reason was the fact that I'm not from her tribe. There were a few members who actually knew about our relationship and approved of it but the elders would likely never approve of her being with an outsider even though she's the supposed queen. She's never once told me that was the case but I could clearly see for myself once I got those horrible looks from everyone. It was better for her to be with her own tribesmen; she'd have a life amongst her people without conflict.

After 42 days, Nomak finally made an appearance and that would be a night I would never forget...

* * *

**The Previous Night**

I opened the letter.

_Dear Terry,_

_I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am for not writing you...I had to not only lead my warriors but I also had to care for the sick and wounded which was why I had no time to write this before._

_I know you've struggled to keep your dream of raising those horses alive and I want you to know that I would never even think of abandoning you...I can't abandon someone who I care so much about._

_The trade routes are clear now and my people are really beginning to get back on their feet and thanks to Winston and you, we have all the horses we could ever need and I cannot thank you enough for that; I really believe that my tribe will survive these harsh conditions even without me there to guide them._

_Why would I say without me? I promise I'll tell you everything if you come to my home as soon as Nomak delivers this. I have done a lot of thinking about where we stand and I have a lot of news I'd rather share in person._

_I'll see you soon Terry._

_Sejuani._

I sent Nomak back towards Freljord before I hastily stuffed my bag with clothes and immediately teleported myself to Freljord. I made my way through the woods, completely ignoring the blistering cold; I wanted to see her and a blizzard wasn't about to stop me. I arrived at her home and knocked on the door. To my surprise, it creaked open. I entered cautiously; it was completely unlike her to leave her door open. To my surprise, I felt a hand grab my shoulder. Thinking back to the training Sejuani gave me, I grabbed the hand and wrenched it forward, throwing my assailant into the wall in front of me. To my surprise, it was no assassin or thief; it was one of the tribeswomen.

"Kaylani? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Terry! I'm sorry for sneaking up on you but Sej is on her way back from the village; she sent me ahead to let you know," she said.

"You had the key to the house?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry for leaving it open; I must've dozed off when I sat to rest my legs," she said.

Kaylani was almost as hard a worker as I was being the main messenger for the tribe. She was also Sej's best friend and the first to have found out about our relationship. She was a fair skinned woman, quite attractive but could never compare to the way I looked at Sej.

"I'm sorry for throwing you like that...instinct," I said as I released her arm.

She hugged me.

"It's so good to see you again Terry," she said.

I happily returned the hug until I heard the ever familiar snort of Bristle. I released Kaylani and within seconds, Sej came through the door. I maintained a stoic expression as I sat in her couch and waited for her. She walked into the room and her eyes immediately locked onto mine before looking at Kaylani.

"Take Bristle back to the village," she said.

"As you wish milady," she replied as she nodded at me and left the house.

She sat beside me and opened her mouth to speak but as soon as I heard the door click shut, I immediately pulled her into a passionate liplock. She embraced me tightly and kissed back with feverish longing. I intensified the kiss by darting my tongue into her mouth and tasting the one thing I've wanted to taste for nearly one and a half months. She pushed me away slowly as she tried to catch her breath.

"Wait Terry...I need to change out of these clothes and we have to talk," she panted.

I reluctantly obeyed her and lifted my legs into the couch and made myself comfortable. She left the room and returned quickly. She removed her helmet and combat gear and replaced them with a tanktop and short shorts before joining me on the couch. Before she could say anything, I silenced her with a finger.

"I need to say something first..." I said.

She nodded and allowed me to speak.

"I've been putting work above you for the last 6 months...I was so caught up in trying to achieve my life's dream that I neglected you...for that I'm truly sorry," I said.

She smiled at me before holding my hand.

"Terry...I've done a lot of thinking...about us..." she began.

I felt my insides crack like glass and I was terrified of where she may be going with this.

"I decided to abolish the rule of no outsiders," she said.

I shook my head as if trying to snap out of a dream.

"I decided to hold a vote amongst my tribe because I'm not the only one who has an interest in someone outside of my tribe...and the abolishment won by a landslide," she said.

"But...why?" I asked.

She held my hand.

"Because I can't bear to hide this anymore...something like this shouldn't have to happen behind the scenes," she said.

I couldn't believe what she was saying; she was willing to go against the traditions of her people for me?!

"And...I want to be with you...so I appointed Felina and Kaylani to lead my people during my absences...because I want to spend more time with you," she continued.

I felt tears well up in my eyes and I mentally punched myself in the gut for letting myself doubt her feelings for me; she could have any man within her tribe and there were many summoners who chose her that she could've gone with but she chose me despite her taste the more superior type of person.

"Sej...I...I'm sorry..." I said.

"For what?" she asked.

"I...thought you left because...I wasn't good enough for you..." I said.

Her grip on my hand tightened.

"You're the man I chose...and you'll be the only man I'll ever want and need," she said.

At that point, my feelings became clear; I loved Sejuani with all of my heart. She held onto my neck and pulled me down.

"Well?...say something..." she said.

I swallowed some air as I felt a certain area start to enlarge; her shorts revealed much of her glorious thighs and the tanktop revealed much of her neck and collarbone, her favorite spots to be kissed.

"I...want something..." I said.

She looked at me with confusion.

"And that something..." I said as I lowered my mouth to her ear.

I suspended myself with my right hand as my left began to explore her left thigh.

"...Is you..."

She gasped softly before she roughly pulled my head back to face her.

"You have no idea...how hard it's been to not be in your bed at night for 42 days..." she growled.

Her hands grabbed my shirt.

"If you want me...come and get me," she growled seductively.

That was all the encouragement I needed as I began to let out all of the lust that built up during those 41 long nights without her at my side. My kisses turned to rough tongue wrestling, my hands went from ghosting her skin to feeling and groping all of her exposed skin and with every passing second, I felt my length pulsate as it grew larger. She tore my shirt off but I really didn't care about something so trivial at that moment nor did I have time to as she pushed me onto my back and straddled me with her legs. She seductively removed her tanktop to reveal a navy blue bra that looked like it was made from the mane of a mountain goat. It was hands down...the sexiest thing I've ever seen Sejuani wear and before I could comment, she was already back on the attack on my lips. Clearly, I wasn't the only one who had a lot of lust built up inside.

She let her hand travel from my neck to my abs; all of the hard work in raising the horses and working on the farm made me a much stronger man and I knew she enjoyed the feel when she leaned up and smirked at me. I took the chance to devour her neck with my lips, causing her to moan my name loudly and her hands to grow slightly limp from the intense pleasure. I had her at my mercy whenever my lips were on her neck and I took full advantage to make her sink to her back. I hastily drew her shorts off to see the matching navy blue panties and I could already see she was wet; her neck was just that sensitive.

"Terry...please...I need you...I've needed you for so long and I can't take it anymore..." she pleaded.

I smiled at my huge advantage over her as I unhooked her bra with ease and tossed it into the pile of discarded clothing behind me. She always had a modest bust but I honestly didn't think they were this big. My hungry mouth descended upon one of her erect nipples while one of my hands carressed it. The free hand ventured south and played with her panties. Her moans became more intense and I felt her usually cold body heat up several degrees from the warm waves of pleasure I sent through her bloodstream with every waking second of my actions. I licked her nipple feverishly and she responded by crushing my head against her chest, non-verbally imploring me to give her more. I gave the neglected breast the same treatment and gave it a gentle nibble with my teeth. The moan that came from her mouth sent me into a heightened state of euphoria and I knew that I needed to hear her say my name. I moved down to her panties and removed them with my teeth before kissing her petals. I looked up at her as I began to lick and her face made her look as if she were completely drunk in pleasure. Her face was flushed, her body trembled beneath my touch and her hands grabbed fistfuls of my hair, urging me to never stop.

I drove my tongue in and out, relishing in the taste of her essence and she moaned for every waking second I did it until she suddenly grabbed my hair and yanked me to her lips. She glared at my pants, non-verbally commanding me to lose them. I removed my remaining articles of clothing before she spread her legs wider. I buried myself inside of her and she let out a loud gasp. I started slowly, allowing her to get used to it until I sensed no more pain in her voice. I began to go faster and deeper and her hands wrapped around my neck and pulled my lips to hers. She continued to moan down my throat until I stopped with a final thrust, completely sheathing myself inside of her.

She roughly grabbed my shoulders and shoved me against the couch before grinding her hips back and forth. My eyes shut tight from the massive change in pace as she moved at an entirely new level of speed. Her walls felt tight which did nothing but make every single movement more pleasurable. She placed my hands on her breasts and I immediately began to devour one with my hungry lips as her hands pressed against my chest. She continued to grind her hips against me for several minutes. During those minutes, I found my upper body losing the ability to move as the pleasure rendered my nerves unresponsive. Once she slowed down, I moved to her collarbone again and she once again became like clay in my hands. I lowered her to her side before raising one of her legs into the air and once again thrusting. My free hand held onto a breast and my lips moved to hers as I sped up. Moans, groans and quiet screams followed my increasing pace until finally, I felt her walls tighten around my length and a spill of her essence wet my length which was still inside of her. She panted as I continued to thrust, lowering her leg and holding onto her thighs instead. I felt pressure building inside of me but I refused for this to end so quickly and I moved in front of her before raising her legs towards her shoulders and thrusting again.

She seemed to have lost her energy as her grip loosened and her head fell back. I continued until I too climaxed, spilling myself in her. I collapsed on her chest, panting very heavily as her arms enveloped me in an embrace.

"I love you Sej...I love you...so much..." I whispered.

"I...love you too Terry..." she whispered.

We lay on the couch for several minutes in each other's embrace, enjoying the silence and warmth of each other until I rose to my feet.

"I'll come and visit you tomorrow; I have to go to the League tomorrow for a tournament," I explained.

She nodded softly.

"Good luck," she said.

I gave her one last kiss before I teleported back to my home.

* * *

**Present Time**

"There's one thing I have to ask you though..." I said.

She looked at me after sipping some tea.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

I took a breath before slowly lowering myself to the ground. She looked at me, completely shocked. I removed the small box in my shirt pocket and looked up at her.

"I thought about everything you said and...I want to make it official so..." I began.

I cleared my throat and opened the box.

"Sejuani, will you marry me?" I asked.

Tears welled up within her eyes before she held out her hand. I slid the ring onto her finger and as I got to my feet, she jumped into my arms.

"Yes...Yes of course I will!" she cried.

I lifted her off her feet and she started laughing softly.

"You have no idea...how happy you just made me Terry..." she said.

"Consider this trip to The Placidium an early honeymoon," I said with a grin.

She raised an eyebrow and smirked at me.

"Isn't the honeymoon where the couple usually has the most intense sex?" she teased.

My face turned beet red and she laughed at me.

"You're so adorable..."

**Two Days Later**

"Shall we?" I said as I held our two bags.

She joined me in the living room, wearing a blue blouse and form fitting blue jeans which surprisingly, looked really nice on her. She once again kept her helmet off and tied her long silvery hair in a neat ponytail and proudly wore the diamond ring that I proposed to her with two days ago.

"Yes...and Terry?" she said.

I looked at her only to be kissed deeply.

"Thank you..." she whispered.

"For what?" I asked.

She smiled.

"For keeping me warm with your love,"


End file.
